You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground
by Kelcbee
Summary: What if Detective Lindsay and Lieutenant Severide were expecting a baby? Will they be able to handle the pressures of being parents while both working high risk jobs or will everything crumble in front of them. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first chicago pd/chicago fire crossover! The idea came to me in a dream, so I hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated and I most definetely take suggestions! So if there is anything you wanna see, let me know! Just keep in mind that this is AU! It's also very Lindsay/Severide centered! I'm also gonna through some Dawson/Casey in there! Shay is NOT a lesbian in my story. I'm debating a Clarke/Halstead love triangle, let me know what you guys think of that. Okay so here is chapter one! Give me lots of feedback!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Erin Lindsay was sitting in the doctors office patiently waiting for her boyfriend to join her for her 20 week check up. Erin and Kelly Severide had been hooking up for about 3 months before she found out that she was pregnant. It was definitely something neither of the were prepared for. With both of them having risky professions, bringing a baby into this world was the last thing either one of them wanted or needed. The first few weeks were rough, so rough that Erin went almost a whole month without talking to him. Erin was set on an abortion but Kelly couldn't have been more against it. However when Erin heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time, she knew that she had to have it. She didn't want a baby, but she wanted this baby. Kelly was so relieved and when the reconciled, he asked her to officially be his girlfriend. That was a few months ago and things were really going well for the pair. For the first time in her life, Erin was truly happy.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late, chief called a last minute staff meeting before the end of shift." Kelly said as he kissed her on the forehead before sitting down next to her. He looked around the doctors office and noticed all the other patients that were also waiting to be seen. There were other pregnant women and there were also infants waiting with their months to be seen. Kelly couldn't help but smile. He was actually really excited about this. He knew that Erin would make a great mother and even though he had a rocky relationship with his father, he knew that life was what you make it and he would do the best that he could.

"No worries, the doctors office always says to be here at a certain time but then it takes another hour before they see you." Erin said as she rolled her eyes while flipping through the magazine she was looking at. Erin was excited about motherhood but she was also nervous. She didn't want to give up her career. However she also had doubts in the back of her mind, was it really fair to have a child when you were a detective in one of the most dangerous units in the city? She couldn't help but think about tucking her baby in for bed, going to work and then never coming back. Erin shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard the nurse call her name. Erin and Kelly stood up and followed the nurse to the exam room. Kelly had gone to all of his girlfriends appointments and he really enjoyed being involved in the whole process.

"Alright Ms. Lindsay, it looks like today were are going to do some routine blood work, check on the baby's heartbeat and do an ultrasound." The nurse said as she took Erin's weight. "We should also be able to find out the sex if you are interested." The nurse said. Kelly and Erin just looked at each other smiling. The definitely wanted to find out the sex. "It looks like you have lost 2 pounds since your last appointment. Erin, this isn't uncommon, but dad, I need you to make sure that she is eating right." The nurse said as she put the blood pressure cuff on Erin. Erin was on the small side, she's always been kind of petite, and it was no secret that she didn't have a whole lot of time to eat healthy. Being a cop, you didn't exactly have time to sit down and eat a decent meal. Kelly made a mental note to keep an eye on her eating habits. After all, he did feel like it was his responsibility to make sure that his girlfriend and his baby were safe.

The nurse told them that her blood pressure was perfect, and told her to pull her top up and the doctor would be in soon. Kelly looked down at her belly and smiled. She wasn't huge or anything but it was obvious that she was pregnant. Erin noticed he was looking at her and she blushed. "What?" She said with a little giggle. "Nothing, I just think you're freaking adorable" he said grabbing her hand to hold it. "How are you feeling today babe?" Kelly asked her. Over all she had been having an okay pregnancy. The morning sickness was kind of unbearable at times but she was starting to feel like that was over. "I feel great today, I just have to pee so bad!" Erin said with a laugh. She had to drink 32 ounces of water before every appointment so that the ultrasound would have a good picture of the baby. Kelly just laughed.

"So, I talked to voight like you asked me and he said that he will make sure I'm not directly put in harms way. As my pregnancy progresses, Platt will have more desk work for me to do. Then I'm taking 6 weeks off when the baby is born and then I'll be back in the unit full time." Erin told him. She knew that he had reservations about her working in the intelligence unit once she had the baby, but every time he brought it up, she just reminded him that it's just as dangerous to have a firefighter as a father as it was to have a cop for a mother. So they would argue about it for a few minutes and then reason that they would just talk about it at a later date.

Kelly just nodded and looked at her. Erin was stubborn and it didn't help that they were bought pretty set in their ways. It worked for them though. Erin looked up when she heard the door open and her doctor walk in. Kelly and Erin both smiled at her and waited for her to reveal the gender of their child.

About 20 minutes later Erin and Kelly left the doctors office arm and arm. "I'm so excited that the baby is a girl! We need to go shopping!" Erin said as she moved so she was standing in front of Kelly and waking backwards. He just laughed. "Guess it's a good thing we have a lieutenant and a detectives salary" he said with a laugh. Erin had been waiting so long to find out the gender of the baby so that she could go shopping. "Are you excited that it is a girl?" Erin asked him with a serious face. She knew he secretly wanted a boy. "Definitely. It makes it all feel so real now that he know." Kelly said with a smile. "So, Juliette Andrea Severide? Is that still what the name is going to be?" Kelly asked her. They had decided that either way they wanted to honor Jules and Andy. Both friends and colleges who lost their lives on the job. If the baby was a boy his name would have been Andrew Julian Severide.

"Definitely!" Erin said as she kissed him softly on the lips. "Come on, you need to take me shopping and feed my belly before I go on shift tonight!" She said as she started to drag him down the street.

**Okay, what do you guys think?**

**Things coming up:**

**Interactions at the firehouse and the precinct. Other characters make an appearance.**

**Hank and Severide have an altercation.**

**Kelly and Lindsay baby fluff.**

**And more!**

**Let me know what you guys wanna see happen and I need honest opinions of the story so far (: 5 reviews and I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had two months since Erin and Kelly found our that they were having a little girl. Both were super excited and of course they had to share the news with both of their coworkers. On this particular morning the expectant couple had just gotten up to start their daily routine. It was 715 and both of then had to be at work at 830. A freshly showered Erin walked down the stairs of their townhouse in her bath robe and she smiled as she took in the aroma of breakfast that her boyfriend had made. Ever since they had gone to the doctor, he had personally made sure she was getting three balanced meals. He always made her breakfast and usually they were both home to enjoy dinner together. During lunch, Kelly would either take her lunch or have one of his squad mates take her something over if he was in the middle of something. Erin was surprised at how great of a cook he was. He does something that amazes her every day. Erin walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the bar stools. She looked down at the plate he just sat in front of her. There was French toast, turkey sausage and scrambled eggs. She had been craving eggs practically her entire pregnancy. "Babe, this looks amazing." She said as she took a bite of her french toast. He just smiled and gave her a glass of orange juice.

"Don't forget, I'm covering a shift tonight so I'll be working a double. You'll still get off at 7?" Kelly said as he finished packing a bag of snacks for her. She was also obsessed with Greek yogurt, so he packed her 3 cups and 3 bottles of water and her prenatal vitiamins in the bag.

She nodded and when she swallowed her bite she looked up at him. "Yup, I'll call when I get off and if you're not on a call, I'll come over for dinner. I'll pick something up." She said. She finished up her food and stood up but almost lost her balance. He went over to her and caught her. "Whoa, I don't feel so good." She said as she buried her face into his chest. She started sobbing. He put his arms around her kind of confused. This hormone business was hard for him to keep up with.

"Yeah, you're not going to work today." He said as he directed her to the couch. He helped her lay down and covered her up with a blanket. "I'm gonna call off my first shift, if you're better later then I'll go in on the second one and I'll see if Dawson and Casey will come sit with you." Erin nodded and handed him her phone. He took it and called Voight. Voight said that they would be fine without her today and told him to take care of her. After getting off the phone, Kelly called Boden and explained what was going on. Boden also agreed that it was no big deal and he told Kelly to keep him updated.

Kelly hung up the phone and places both phones on the living room table. He went back to the couch and Erin was already asleep. Kelly sighed and picked her up and carried her back I their bedroom. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend the day with her, because trust him, he did but he was worried. It wasn't like her to be okay with taking a sick day. Kelly covered her up and went back downstairs and cleaned up from breakfast. He came back up and got back in bed with Erin.

Meanwhile, at the firehouse there was a little but of tension over Severide not being there. Shay and Severide used to be best friends, but since he got Erin pregnant, their friendship dwindled. Erin made it pretty clear that she wasn't comfortable with Kelly and Leslie being friends. (Remember, she's not a lesbian). Erin was convinced that they had to have had a past together, but Kelly insists that he didn't. Shay, Dawson and Casey were sitting in the rec room at 51 when shay spoke up.

"I can't believe that Kelly called off shift. He's been here for 4 years and he has never once called off but now this girl is around and he's not coming to work." Shay said as she leaned back in her chair. Dawson and Casey just looked at each other.

"Shay, isn't that kind of insensitive? I mean, she is pregnant. Plus, I think that she's been really good for him. It's obvious that he really cares about her." Casey said to Shay. In return, Shay glared at Casey and simply got up and walked away. Casey looked over at Dawson looking confused.

"Lindsay made Severide choose between her and Shay, and it's clear who he chose." Dawson said as a matter of factly. Casey just nodded in understandment. "But you know what, I really like Lindsay and I understand why she gave an ultimatum. She loves Severide and she's scared. I would be too, I've always wondered if something went down with Shay and Severide. Casey just raised his eyebrows and pondered.

Back at the prescient, Hank came out of his office. He looked over and saw a bouquet of light pink flowers and a box of chocolates had been delivered to Lindsay. "Halstead, who are those from?" Hank said as he looked at Lindsay's partner. "I'm assuming the firefighter." Halstead said not thinking much of it.  
"No, he called in sick for Lindsay an hour ago, he wouldn't have sent her flowers when he knew she wasn't coming in today." Halstead stood up and by now everyone was intrigued. Hank walked over and picked up the card, read it and put it down. "Damn it." He said as he grabbed the flowers, chocolate and note and headed for the door. "Halstead, you're with me. The rest of you, wait for my call." Voight said as he went into the foyer of the building. Platt spoke up. Sargent Voight, detective Lindsay has been admitted to the hospital. Apparently it's serious." She said to him. Voight and Halstead looked at her and left in a hurry.

At the hospital, Kelly was sitting in the waiting room and he was a nervous wreck. About 30 minutes ago he was laying in bed with Erin and he felt wetness. He pulled back the sheets and there was blood. He freaked and called 911. Dawson and Shay responded and rushed Erin to the hospital. Now all Kelly could do was wait and hope that she hadn't miscarried. They would both be devastated.

Voight and Halstead rushed into the emergency room and they found Severide. Severide stood up and before he could say anything Voight handed him the note that accompanied the flowers.

_Detective Lindsay,  
I heard that you're expecting! Congratulations. I sent you pink flowers because I felt that it was appropriate. I knew what it was like to be a father once. Until your boyfriend and his father took that away from me. You see, my son was Vince Keeler. I know what they did and trust me when I say that both of you will pay. You will feel the pain and suffering of losing an innocent child, I will make sure of that. Enjoy your time with your family while you can.  
Xoxo  
Mr. Keeler._

Kelly was sick. On top of not knowing the condition of his girlfriend or his daughter, he just found out that their lives were being threatened. He looked at Voight, desperation in his face.

"Kelly, I will do everything in my power to keep him away from your family. This is not the first threat that Erin has received from him but it is the most severe." Voight told him. Kelly's head shot up.

"What the hell does that mean? You know that he's threatened her and nobody told me?" Severide said. He couldn't believe this. "You promised to protect her!" Severide shouted at this point he didn't care how loud he was being. He was pissed.

"She asked us not to say anything, but at that point we didn't think it was a serious issue. Do you know how many bogus threats she has gotten? I betcha she hasn't told you a single one?" Halstead said to Severide. "Just like you don't tell her everytime you almost get hurt on the job." Jay said. Severide sighed and looked at both of him. "Please make sure nothing happens to her." Severide said.

Casey, Dawson, Herman and Mouch had all showed up at the hospital by now to see how Lindsay is doing. They were all making quiet conversation when a doctor came out.

"I'm looking for Kelly Severide?" The doctor said. Kelly walked over to him. "I'm Kelly, how is my girlfriend and my baby?" Kelly asked nervously.

The doctor looked at him. "Your girlfriend went into preterm labor and it was too far along to stop. Luckily we were able to safely deliver your daughter. She is barely 30 weeks along so she will struggle but she is stable. She is in the NICU. We had to hook her up to machines because she can't breathe one her own yet. She's not out of the woods yet but babies born at 30 weeks develop normally and usually have no issues." Severide sighed in relief and so did everyone else. Then his attention turned back to the concern on the doctors face.

"Your girlfriend however lost a lot of blood. We finally got it to stop but we had to put her into a medical induced coma to keep her body from going into shock." Kelly's heart sunk into pieces. "There is a good chance that she will be just fine but only time will tell". The doctor finished. Everyone rallied around Kelly and gave their support.

" you're more than welcome to go see your daughter and go visit her mothers room. If you talk to her there is a good chance that she will be able to hear you." The doctor said.

Kelly went to the NICU to visit his daughter. Even with the tubes and cords hooked into her and the oversized diaper, he thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. That was his child, his daughter and he had an instant urge to protect her. To protect her from being sick, to protect her from not losing her mother and to protect her from this asshole who threatened his family.

After seeing his daughter and knowing she was okay he heads up to Erin's room. Voight had placed Atwood and Burgess by the NICU to make sure nothing happened to that baby. He was taking Mr. Keelers threat very seriously. Severide walked into Erin's room and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He was immediately overcome with sadness. He remembered what the doctor said and he started talking to her, while trying to hold back the tears.

"Hi Beautiful! The doctor told me that you could probably hear me talking to you, so here goes. So umm, we have a daughter! She's absolutely beautiful. She looks just like you. I never imagined that I could have so much love for someone, but when I laid my eyes on her, I fell in love. I can't wait until we get to hold her. She's doing great. She's little but the doctor said that she is going to make it." He said and then he paused. "But baby, I need you to make it too. I can't do this by myself. I can't raise this baby without you. You're her mother and she needs you. Hell, I didn't even get the crib put together like you asked me to do." By this point he was completely overcome with emotion. "This isn't right. You need to be okay. You work in a dangerous profession everyday, and it's childbirth that wants to take you away from me." Kelly sobbed. He laid his head down on the side of her bed and kissed her hand and just cried. Shay was standing by the door watching but Severide didn't notice her. She didn't like seeing him like this and it made her realize how much she wanted Severide to be hers. At that moment she decided in her mind that she was going to be the one for him and she was going to raise his child with him. She gave a satisfied smile and walked away.

**So there it is! What do you think?**

**Coming up:**

**Shay starts to get creepy**

**Hank and Jay track down Mr. Keeler.**

**Severide slowly loses hope and starts to accept that he might become a single parent!**

**Baby Juliette comes home (:**

**Lindsay will wake up! It just won**'t be rainbows and butterflies when she does! **But don't worry these two will always end up happy in my story even if I put them through hell (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Okay so I realized I have no motivation to deal with the whole coma thing so I'm time jumping. Lindsay survived but she was told that she won't have any more kids ever. She doesn't know about the mr. Keeler thing. Her and Severide are currently sort of fighting. He doesn't want her to go back to work and she doesn't like that shay is having out again. Shay was around for support when she was in a coma. I really like writing this story, but I need ideas and such!(: so help me out (: oh and Juliette is a month old! Lindsay has two weeks of maternity leave left. Remember, they're not happy with each other right now but they still love each other. (:**

Severide had just gotten off shift. As much as he loves his girlfriend and his daughter, sometimes he would rather be at work. Of course Severide was incredibly grateful that Erin has survived childbirth and that his baby is home and healthy but he's about had it with the fighting and arguing. He just wishes that Erin would see where he is coming from. He didn't want her going back to work. He tried to tell her that they can more than survive off of his income, but she won't have it. She refuses to give up her career. She wants to be a mom and a cop. Why can't he understand that? She was also pissed at him that Shay was coming around again. The fact that Shay has held her child before makes her blood boil.

Severide opened the door to his townhouse and walked inside. In the kitchen he saw Erin laughing with Jay. He walked into the kitchen and put his keys and his wallet on the counter, announcing his presence. Erin and Jay turned around and got silent. "Hey man." Jay said to Severide. "I was just visiting and filling her in on some of the open cases that we have, so she's up to speed when she gets back." Halstead said as he headed towards the door. "See you guys later" He said before leaving.

Erin went and locked the front door and then went back to the kitchen. Kelly opened the fridge and took out left over Chinese from the night before and heated it up. Erin leaned over the counter and looked up at him. "How was work?" She asked but it was a more of a formality than it was actually caring. Every time they talked about work, they fought and they were both so sick of it. "Fine." Kelly said as he took his food out of the microwave. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and a fork from the drawer and make his way into the living room. Erin followed him and sat on the couch. She propped her feet up on the couch behind her and she crossed her arms. He put his food and beer on the table and he picked up the remote to turn the channel. He looked over saw Juliette was sitting in her baby swing sleeping. Kelly smiled and looked back at the tv. He picked up his food and he noticed the files that Jay must have dropped off for Erin. She picked them up and started looking at them. He just kept his attention on the tv.

"You can pout all you want, but I'm going back to work" Erin said casually. He slammed his beer down on the table. "Damn it Erin! Can you just stop trying to instigate me all the time? I feel like all you want is a fight!" He said raising his voice. The change in her fathers voice startled his daughter and she woke up and started crying. Kelly went to grab her but Erin got up in front of him.

"No! Don't touch her!" She said as she got up in front of him. Erin picked up the baby and held her close. She didn't understand what was happening to them. "The day that you give up those boots and that hat is the day I give up my gun and my badge! Why can't you understand that I love my job?" Erin said pleading with him.

Kelly got up and went over to her but she took a few steps back, like she was scared of him. Well, actually, she was. He scared her when he got mad. He had never laid a hand on her, but sometimes she wondered if she would push him enough to do that. Make no mistake, she would be gone and she wouldn't look back if that ever happened.

"The only reason that I don't like your job is because I worry about you! I almost lost you once and I don't wanna think about that! I've always worried about every time you have gone to work, but now things are different. We have a baby!" Kelly said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders hugging her.

Erin was set off by his comments. she put the baby down in the swing. She walked over and threw his beer bottle at the wall! " I worry about you too asshole!" She said. Kelly moved over.

"Jesus Erin!" He said. The baby was screaming at this point. "No! Stop Kelly! You are such a hypocrite! I worry about you every time you get on that truck! Every time my phone rings while you're on shift, I freak out!" She said. She went over and picked Juliette up and was headed up the stairs.

Shay was walking up to the Severide/Lindsay residence when she heard yelling. She took this opportunity to use it to her advantage. She called the cops and told them that she saw the woman throw the bottle at the man and she told them that she was just a concerned neighbor who was worried about the baby.  
After she hung up her phone she left and hoped that Kelly would call her.

About 10 minutes later the aggression had somehow turned into attraction. Lindsay was pissed at him but she was so attracted to him. When she put the baby in her crib she went back to her bedroom and found her man laying on the bed with his shirt off. She walked over and climbed on top of him and started making out with him aggressively. He was pissed at her but he wasn't going to objected. Angry sex was second best to make up sex and that was bound to come sooner or later.

Meanwhile, Voight was in his office when Burgess came into his office. "Sargent, I received a domestic dispute call that I need you to come along on" burgess said nervously.

"Burgess, I don't take domestic dispute calls. Why are you here?" He asked her kind of annoyed.

"Because the address is 1854 south peach street sir."

"That's Lindsey and Severides place... I was just there an hour ago" halstead said peering into the doorway.

"Let's go" Voight said as he grabbed his jacket but burgess stopped him. "sir, the caller said the woman was the aggressor..." Burgess said as Voight starred at her blankly then left.

Twenty minutes later, Kelly and Erin were laying in bed naked, they weren't talking but there was calmness between them. For now they were done fighting and they were just loving on each other. The doorbell rang. Erin signed and got dressed. She grabbed a pair of pj pants and one of Kelly's squad shirts and went downstairs. She opened the door and it was Voight. He explained to her that someone called for domestic disturbance. He noticed the beer bottle glass on the floor and he asked her about it. She admitted to it and Voight to her that she had to come down to the station. Kelly had gotten dressed and he was on his way down the stairs when he realized what had happened.

"Kelly..." She said as she left with them. Hank felt bad having to do this, but he was already on hot water with internal affairs so he couldn't cut corners. He knew these people and he knew that they were good people and he knew that every relationship had it's issues.

"Babe, I'll find a sitter and I'll be right there." She nodded and he went upstairs to get his phone. He called Shay and asked her to come over and he would explain.  
Shay had him right where she wanted him. Plus she got to babysit the baby she so desperately wanted to be her own.

**There is it!**

**What do you think?! What do you guys want to see happen? I need ideas for next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Erin Lindsey had just been questioned by her own team and that was really embarrassing. After talking to Severide the team had realized that it was just an argument between two stressed out new parents. Lindsay walked over to Severide. "Hey, I need to talk to Hank about something, I'm sure he will give me a ride home. Are you okay to go home with the baby? I shouldn't be too long." Erin said to him. He was relieved. She wouldn't know that Shay was babysitting. "Sure, I'll be fine." He said. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk away. "She needs a bottle when you get home. Oh, who did you get go babysit?" She asked him.

"Dawson came over." Severide lied forcing a smile. "Okay, cool." She said. " I'll be home soon."

Severide got home and he found Shay sitting on his couch and the baby was back in her swing. He walked over and picked the baby up. He was really anxious for Shay to leave before Erin got home. The last thing he needed was for Erin to be taken back in to the station for beating the crap out of Shay. Severide felt bad for lying to her but he felt like he had to lie. Things were so fragile between the two of them right now and he didn't want to make things worse. He was pretty sure he was one more fight away from being single. He didn't want that. He loves that woman to death and he can't picture not being with her and he doesn't even want to think about not being able to see his child on a regular basis. Severide was finally able to get Shay to go home and he went to the kitchen and made a bottle for his daughter then he went back to the living room to feed her.

Erin and Hank were sitting in his car in front of her house. Hank turned the car off because he knew that Erin wasn't ready to get out yet. Erin was practically a daughter to Hank and he felt that he knew her better than anyone else. Erin looked over at Hank and before she was about to say something he spoke up.

"You know, when I first met you, back when you and Justin were getting in trouble together, I always knew that you were the one that could be fixed. You had a hard life before I found you. I got you involved in this line of work because I knew that it would be good for you and that it would help you turn your life around. I had no doubt that becoming a cop would be the fix to all your problems. You're a damn good cop Erin. However, you don't need this job anymore. This isn't the kind of job where you can raise a family and not question every choice you make. The only exception is probably Antonio, but I mean look what happened to Diego. Antonio has been battling himself every since that whole ordeal." Hank looked over at her to see if she was really listening to what he was saying. "Ruzek is afraid of commitment and is questioning his engagement. Olinsky lives in his wife's garage. Halstead goes from woman to woman with no intention of slowing down. Burgess and Atwater are just kids. Then there's me and I go home by myself every night" Hank said with a sigh. "There will always be a job for you in my unit but I think you really need to do some soul searching. You are in the best position to just walk away from all of this. I know that it will be hard as hell to give this up, but eventually it's going to lead you down one of two roads. You'll be dead or dependent on a bottle." He put his hand over her hand. " You are one or the lucky ones. You have a beautiful baby that depends on you and an honorable man who is willing to provide for you. Walk away now before you can't" Hank said. She looked at him and looked up at her house and then back at him.

"Consider this my notice" she said will a small smile. Even though Severide had been trying to get this to happen for months, it took Hank talking to her to give her that push. Erin laughed. "This doesn't mean that you can cut off all contact with me. I expect visits from grandpa Hank." Erin said as she opened the door and waved to him as he drove away.

Severide was laying on the couch with Juliette laying on his chest. Erin walked in and she couldn't help but smile. Her heart was melting. She loved these two people more than anything. "Hey, is everything okay?" Kelly said softly. He was careful to keep his voice down so that he didn't wake his daughter up again.

"Yes." Erin laid down next to him and he shifted so that both of them would lay down on the couch. "I need to talk to you" she said as she put her hand on her daughters back and began rubbing it. "I quit my job tonight. I didn't do it for you, I did it for my baby. I love my job but I love her more. I keep thinking about Jules and her children and how they are motherless now and it was all because of her career choice. That hurts so much to think about. I also keep thinking about how her husband is all by himself to raise those children. I don't want to put you through that either. My baby needs me, you need me."

Severide couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hank kept to his promise. He promised Severide that he would protect Erin and he did. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Kelly asked her as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Absolutely. It's not going to be easy for me to not work so you'll have to be patient with me, but this is what I need to do. I'm going to try it. If I don't like it, then Juliette is going to daycare and I'm going back to the station, but I'll have desk work. I'm not putting myself at risk anymore." Lindsay said as she kissed him softly. "There's one more thing." She said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Kelly, will you marry me?"

**There it is (: what do you think? **

**Coming up: **

**You find out Kelly's answer **

**Shay and Halstead team up **

**Erin embraces being a stay at home mom **

**Mr. Keeler makes an appearance **

**Kelly gets big news at work. **

**Let me know if there is anything you wanna see! **


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had gone by since Erin gave Kelly an impromptu proposal. Of course he said yes and the next day he went to buy her a ring. He was incredibly happy with the choice she made to quit her job. He was more than capable for providing for his family on his salary. Erin was actually loving that she was able to stay home with her baby girl. She missed work sometimes but it was kind of nice not working.

On this particular day Erin had already given her 5 month old a bath and she had gotten her dressed. It was the end of June and Erin had dressed her in a cute little lady bug dress and it came with a matching hat. It was a gift from Dawson and Casey. Erin really liked them and she loved that her baby had people in her life that care about her. Especially since her family wasn't in the picture and Kelly's dad was about as flighty as the come. Voight and Boden were practically Juliette's grandfathers.

Erin herself had just gotten dressed. She chose a pair of short shorts and a black tube top. Normally she would make fun of moms who dress liked that, but she was finally feeling comfortable with her post baby body and she knew that Kelly had a thing for those shorts. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and quickly did her makeup. She wasn't out to impress anyone, but she wasn't the type that was going to just hangout at home. Erin picked the baby up and grabbed her diaper bag.

"Come on Juliebug, we are gonna go surprise daddy with a visit." Erin said as she threw her wallet and cell phone in the bag and grabbed her sunglasses and her keys. And shuffled out the door. Station 51 was only a block from their house she she took the opportunity to enjoy the nice summer day and just walk. Erin absolutely loved chicago. Sure, there were a lot of crimes and fires, but that's to be expected in every big city. Erin couldn't imagine raising her baby anywhere else.

Erin walked into the firehouse and when she saw the squad truck she knew that Kelly wasn't on a call. She saw him sitting at the table by the truck playing cards with the guys. Mills was the first one to see them.

"Hey, looks who's here." Mills said which caused Severide and the other guys to look over. Severide looked up and down at his fiancé and couldn't help but think about how hot she was. He loved those damn shorts that she was wearing. With her tan body hugged tightly by those shorts and tube top, it took everything in him to not jump her right then and there.

"Hey babe." He said as she handed him the baby and say down in the empty chair next to him. Kelly looked down at his daughter and started playing with her. He looked up at Erin. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not that he minded, he actually loved it when she came over and all the guys adored the baby.

"We just came to visit. I have an appointment with the wedding planner later so I figured I would kill time and come visit you." Erin said with her signature smile. God he loved her dimples.

"Mills, can you watch the baby for a minute, I need to talk to Erin alone ." He said as he handed her to Mills.

"Sure, I love hanging out with baby Jas." he said. Erin stood up when Kelly did. "Baby Jas?" Erin said laughing. Mills looked at her like it was obvious. "Her initials J-A-S.. Duh!" Mills said laughing.

"Well okay." Erin said laughing as she followed Kelly. He led her towards the shower/changing area. When he made sure that no one was around, he gently pushed her into the corner of one of the stalls and began kissing her passionately. She felt her body melt into jello. He has kissed her a million times, but every time felt like the first time for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the shower curtain closed.

Meanwhile back in the other room, Mills took the baby into the rec room where everyone else was hanging out. Casey laughed. He knew that meant that Kelly and Erin were off feeling each other up somewhere. He was happy for his friend and how things were going, he just knew that Kelly and Erin were incredibly sexual beings. There had been several occasions when he had accidentally walked in on them.

Casey was looking around the room watching everyone except for Shay fawn over the child. His eyebrow raised as he watched her. She just sat back in the chair looking annoyed as ever. Casey walked over to Shay and say down next to her. She looked at him then looked back in the direction on everyone else. Herman was holding Juliette and Otis, Mouch and Cruz were crowded around them.

"You need to let it go Shay. He's happy. You'll find someone else." Shay looked over at him and it was clear that his advice was unwanted. Shay just walked away. She stood up and went out to the truck room. She was about to walk outside when she noticed the diaper bag sitting on the floor. She smirked and picked up Erin's phone. She had an idea. She scrolled through the contacts and quickly added a number to her phone and then put the phone back in the diaper bag and walked away.

Erin and Kelly had finished doing what they were doing and got dressed. Erin walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair. She noticed that she had a huge bruise forming right near her breast. She looked over at him and smirked "Damn, you act like you never get anything." She said as she fixed her shirt. She went over to him and kissed him softly. Just as she released from the kiss, a voice came on the intercom system.

Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61: motor vehicle accident on interstate 90.

"Duty calls" Kelly said as he kissed her on the forehead quickly. "Hangout as long as you want, might be back before your appointment." He said as he turned and ran to go gear up. Erin shouted "be safe Kelly." She was always worried about him every time he went out on a call. Erin's thoughts were interrupted when she realized that she needed to go fine her baby. Since everyone went out on the call she figured that the only person that would have the baby would be Connie, Chief Bodens personal secretary. Erin walked over to the office area and she found that her assumptions were right. She went over and started talking to Connie. She loved Connie, and she loved that everyone was so welcoming to her at the firehouse.

"Hey Lindsay, where's your man?" Lindsay heard behind her and she recognized the voice of her father figure and her former boss. She noticed he had a folder with him.

"He just got called out." She said she stepped over and Hank followed. "Why do you need him?" Erin asked as she looked at the folder. "I just need to talk to him." Hank said. Before he could say anything else, Erin swiped the folder out of his hand. Hank sighed but didn't object.

As Lindsay read the folder she started to get freaked out and pissed off. "How long have you and Kelly been discussing this?" Erin said as she read everything. She looked at the flower delivery note and she realized the day they were sent was Juliette's birthday.

"A few months. I have a handle on things. We didn't want to worry you." Hank told her. He and Severide made the decision to keep this from Lindsay. Erin knew that deep down they didn't want to worry her. Lindsay nodded in understanding and looked at him. "Why are you here now?" She asked him.

"Because I have reason to believe that he is going to make his move soon." Hank said. " I have informants that have been in contact with me. You have been relaxed. He knows your routine, he knows that you have been going to the park and running errands and such. He's been following you." Erin looked at him in disbelief. " I'm stationing Halstead, Ruzek, Atwood and Burgess with you at all times when Severide is on shift. They will work in shifts until this is resolved. As much as I would like to give you your fun back you know I can't. I know that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but you are a civilian now." Hank told her as he went over and put his arms on her shoulders. " I will protect you" he said to her. She just nodded.

About 30 minutes later, Kelly had just come back with everyone else from the call. No one was hurt seriously bad, just a lot of people trapped in their vehicles. He walked over towards Connie who pointed towards his office. The door was closed and when he opened it, he found Erin sitting at his deck breast feeding the baby and looking at the file. Voight had called him and filled him in on the situation and told him that Erin knew about it now.

"Babe, I understand if you're mad at me but.." Kelly started, but was interrupted by his finance. She looked up at him. " I'm not mad, I understand why you did it, I'm just really scared." Erin said as she started to let the tears fall. She stood up and put the now sleeping baby in the pack in play that Kelly kept in the corner of his office. She fixed her shirt and walked over and sat on the bed. Kelly closed the door and went over and sat with her. " I am too" he said as he held her close.

Meanwhile, after the call was over and her shift was done, Shay went to meet someone at a diner down the street. Halstead was waiting in a booth for her. Shay called him and explained to him that she wanted to be with Severide and she knew that he was into Lindsay so she wanted him to help her with her plan. She told him that it would benefit him too. Halstead took the opportunity because he knew she was right. Now that Voight wanted him to stay with Erin, he had an in. The two sat and conspired with each other.

**There it is! I need reviews! So you guys like the way it's going? **

**I seriously need some ideas! What are something's you guys wanna see? Let me know! **

**How do you feel about another baby? Or a baby a scare? **

**What are something's that Shay and Halstead can do? **

**Also, Kelly might be getting a huge promotion (: **

**And wedding stuff! Dawson will through Lindsay a bachelorate party! **

**I need feedback(: **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Severide was enjoying the fact that he had the day off. He was worn out and all he wanted to do was spend the day with his two favorite ladies. Kelly rolled over and he realized that Erin wasn't in bed with him. He knew that meant she was in the baby's room. He got up and walked the short distance to Juliette's room. Erin was sitting on the floor with the baby. Erin was talking baby talk to her and the baby was giggling. Kelly smiled and went over to her. "Love, can you get an outfit for her." Erin asked her man. He walked over to the closet and picked out a pink shirt and a pair of shorts. He then went over to her dresser and picked out a pair of pink socks. He went over and helped Erin dress her. "So, I thought today we could do some house shopping?" Erin said as she looked at him. Erin had been pretty clear that she wanted to start looking for a house. She wanted a house with a big backyard.

"Yeah, we can do that." Kelly said as he picked the baby up and took her into their bedroom with Erin following behind him. He put the baby in her rocker and looked over at his fiancé. "But first, I need some mommy time." He said as they laid down on the bed. Erin rolled so that she was on top of him. She pulled her shirt and her bra off and leaned down and started kissing him. She was so in love with this man and everytime he touched her, it was electric.

The rest of the day went really well. They had a blast looking at houses and Erin found plenty that she really liked. It was now 7pm and Erin was making spaghetti for the pair while Severide was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paper work for work. Juliette was asleep in her crib and Erin had the video monitor with in arms reach of her. She was on edge with this whole stalker thing going on. She had her guard up and she was going to be on top of this. Erin had just made played when Kelly's work phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"It's Casey. You gotta go in. Huge wreck." Erin told him. She handed him his phone and she used her phone to call Hank. She called him and he informed her that halstead was on his way. Kelly wasn't exactly crazy about him coming over and staying with Erin, but he did understand why it was necessary. Erin put her phone down and sat it on the table.

"Halstead should be over by the time you get changed." Erin told him. Kelly went over to her.

"Sorry babe." Kelly said to her. " that's what sucks about being a lieutenant, I gotta pick up the slack." He said. "Give Juliebug a kiss for me, it sounds like I'm gonna be gone for a while." Kelly said. He gave her a kiss and went upstairs to change. She cleaned up the dishes and put the spaghetti in the fridge. She would eat later. Just as she trend the dishwasher on, the doorbell rang. Erin opened the door and halstead was there.

"Hey Jay." She said as she led him in. "I set up the guest room for you and there is a tv and everything. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'm gonna go upstairs and shower and go lay down, not feeling so good." She said as she headed up the stairs. A few minutes later Kelly came down. He said goodbye to Jay and left.

It was the middle of the night when Lindsay received a phone call from Gabby. Gabby called her to let her know that Kelly was injured on the job. She informed Erin that it wasn't serious but it did require medical attention. Erin got up right away, grabbed the baby and then woke Jay up.

When she arrived at the ER, Erin handed the baby to Dawson and went to the counter. She then ran down the hallway. She ripped open a curtain and she saw her fiancé sitting on a bed with gashes through his chest. He looked at her and spoke

"Babe, I'm fine. It's all superficial. Nothing a couple of stitches can't fix." Erin looked at the wounds and she felt sick. Before she could do anything she passed out.

When Erin woke up she panicked for a second. She realized that she was laying in a hospital bed. She looked and saw that she was hooked up to all kinds of machines. Erin looked and saw a doctor come in. "What happened?" Erin asked. She was really confused and her head hurt.

"Ms. Lindsay, you passed out when you saw your fiancé in the ER." The doctor told her. The doctor looked at her. "We did routine blood work, and it seems that you are pregnant." The doctor spoke.

Lindsay just looked at the doctor like he had a five heads.

**Okay, it's not what you think! No baby will actually be born! Not now! Maybe way down the road depending on how long the story goes! I'm thinking that she will either lose it soon or it won't even be alive when they do an ultrasound! Unless you want her to have it! Lol let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter, some wedding stuff! **

**Jay and Shay make their moves! **

**Kelly does some soul searching! **


	7. Chapter 7

The news that Erin had received just days ago came as a huge shock. When she had Juliette, they were told that there was so much damage down there that she wouldn't have more kids. Kelly was excited. He knew that this was a lot to take in, but he loved this woman and he wanted to have more children with her. She was excited too. Just nervous. She was going to have two children that were only 14 months apart. Their birthdays were going to be January of one year and march of the next. She felt like that was really close. On the plus side, she felt like that would also have it's advantages. The couple decided to keep their news to themselves for a little while. It was kind of nice to keep it a secret.

It was now 630 and Kelly and Erin were getting ready for the annual firefighters banquet. Kelly told her that there was going to be some big news shared at tonight's event. Erin was excited to dress up, she loved this kind of stuff. Kelly's sister Katie was coming over to babysit! Ruzek and Atwood would be there too just because of all the stuff that was going on. Kelly had a surprise for Erin and he told the three of them that they would be gone all night. Erin didn't know this though.

Erin was finishing up her makeup while Kelly was in the shower. She was wearing a black gown and she felt really hot. Kelly got out of the shower and started to get dressed. He was wearing one of his nice dress uniforms. That's what you were supposed to wear to this kind of this sort of thing. Kelly looked at his fiancé and he once again thought she looked beautiful. Hell he thought she looked beautiful in her pajamas with her hair pulled back. "Wow, you look great". He said as he pulled a towel around him and went from their bathroom into their bedroom.

"Thanks" she said with a smile. I'm going to go fill everyone in on Juliette's schedule and stuff. We will only be gone a few hours so they should be able to handle it." She said as she walked down the stairs. He smiled because he knew that they would be gone over night. He had already called his sister and told her everything she needed to know, but told her to act like it was new information when Erin told her.

Finally after what felt like forever to Kelly, the pair had left. They were in his truck, which would prove to be useful later in the evening. He still had has blue car, but when Juliette was born he decided that it would be practically to get something else. Erin didn't think a truck was very practical for a car seat but she gave him points for effort.

They got to the place where the banquet was and they went and found their friends. They were having a lot fun just mingling and visiting with people. It was now time for speeches and such.

Commander Jones came up to the podium. Everyone directed their attention to him.

"Attention everyone, I wanna thank everyone for coming out today. So I have a big announcement to make. Battalion Chief Boden of firehouse 51, has decided to retire after 40 years with the Chicago Fire Department." Everyone gasped and looked over at Boden who nodded in agreement. "We thank chief Boden for all of his services for the CPD." The commander continued. "After much thought and consideration, we have chosen Kelly Severide as he's successor." Erin turned and looked at Severide who was grinning. "Told you there was a surprise" he said as he walked up the podium. As he was walking, everyone was congratulation Erin. She was surprised, but very happy. She looked over at Dawson and Casey and her smile fell. Casey leaned over to her. "Don't worry, I didn't apply." He said. She sighed in relief. The last thing that those two needed was another rivalry. "This is a great opportunity for him and a lot of responsibility" Casey continued. "Responsibility that I don't want" Casey said with a laugh. Everyone looked back up as Kelly started speaking.

Erin looked up at her man and she was beaming with pride. She was so proud of him and she was also excited because this meant that they could now afford the house that she wanted. Things were going great for them right now and Erin was so happy.

**Okay, sorry it's shorter than my other updates! I just wanted to get one out before I went to work (: I should have at least one more update today. **

**Coming up: **

**Kelly's other surprise. **


	8. Authors Note!

Authors Note:

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to touch base with everyone! I'm glad you like my story! I would love to continue it but I feel like I have some crazy writers block! I really need so inspiration and some ideas! Help me out please! Tell me what you want to see happen!

Also help me answer these questions!

1. Should I make this baby make it and her have it? (If this happens it'll be a boy and this is the last baby for them) I kind of want to but I don't wanna over kill it.

2. I'm think about seriously causing some turmoil with them. Like so bad that they separate or something but eventually they would get back together.

3. Also I wanna do something with the other characters I need ideas with that.

Also, I'm getting a lot of notifications that people are adding my story to their alerts and favorites but not a whole lot of reviews! I need feedback guys (:

Okay, I love you all and thank you for reading my story.


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter (: let me know what you guys think! I'm sorry for all the time jumps! I'm just losing motivation but I love this couple and I wanna keep writing as long as I can. Oh and I decided she is keeping the baby but I'll try to make her pregnant longer than last time. (:

It had been two months and Erin and Kelly moved into their new house. Erin loved it more than anything. She was having so much fun decorating and setting the house up. She had finished Juliette's room, she was going to start on the new baby room as soon as she found out what she was having. It was only a few hours until the appointment and she was so excited to find out. She was really hoping for a boy. Kelly wasn't able to go to the appointment with her this time and she didn't have a sitter so she had to take Juliette with her. She was going to meet Kelly for lunch downtown to tell him the gender of the baby. She was determined to have a good day, and she wasn't going to let hormones get the best of her.

Kelly had been at work for a couple of hours, but before he left, he fed Juliette and changed her so that Erin could get a little more sleep. She had been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately and he was trying to help her out the best he could. It was rough on him too, with having more hours and more responsibility at the fire house.

Erin awoke to her phone going off. She smiled when she realized that it was the text tone that she had chosen for her man. "Everything." By Michael Buble was one of her favorite songs and it was perfect for her relationship.

Hey beautiful, time to get up and get ready for the appointment (: Jules shouldn't need a bottle until we meet for lunch! See you in a little bit! 3

Erin just smiled and sent a quick reply.

Thanks for the wake up call my love bug. I'll see you in a little bit!(:

Ps.. Thanks for the extra sleep and being such a good dad! Love you!

Erin closed the message app on her iPhone and pulled herself out of bed. She went to the bathroom and fixed her hair, her makeup and brushed her teeth. She smiled when she saw that her baby bump was starting to become more and more visible. She left the bathroom and she got herself dressed as quick as she could. Today she opted for a pair of maternity pants with a waste band and a maternity shirt that she had when she was pregnant with Juliette. It was black and white striped and Erin thought it was really cute. She was little to begin with, so even though she is only 4 months pregnant, she looks at lot bigger than 4 months. She walked down the hall to her daughter room and found the 9 month old standing up in her crib.

"Hi my little love." Erin said as she picked the baby up and kissed her on the lips. Juliette was a perfect mix of both of her parents. She had dark brown hair, and lots of it. It was thick, which she got from both her mother and her father. She was definitely cute. There was no arguing that.

"Let's get you dressed so we can find out if you're getting a baby brother or a baby sister." Erin said as she walked the baby over to her changing table. Erin changed her diaper and then picked the baby up and went over to her closet. It was kind of sickening, but the kid had her own walk in closet. Since he did on the side construction work, Erin asked Casey to build on to the closets in both Juliette's room and the new baby's room. Erin picked out a pink and yellow polka dot sleeveless shirt that had matching shorts. She dressed the baby then went over to her dresser and picked out a pair of yellow socks. Erin took the baby downstairs, grabbed her purse and went out to her car. Erin insisted that she needed a mom car but she did not want a mini van. So she got a honda pilot and she absolutely adores it.

It was after the appointment and Erin had just arrived at the outdoor cafe that she was meeting Kelly at. She got a table and she asked one of the serves for a highchair. Kelly texted her and told her that Casey and Dawson would be joining them. Erin didn't mind because she loved both of them. Erin ordered a glass of water and she pulled out some snacks for Juliette from her bag. She also pulled out a blue and white headband from her bag. It said "I'm getting a baby brother." Erin had bought it on etsy. She also had a pink one but to her delight, she wouldn't need to use it. Erin was putting the headband on her daughter when she noticed that the old women at the table behind hers were talking about her.

"It's such a shame. So young and has a child and another one on the way. Such a shame." One of the women said to the other. Erin rolled her eyes. People were so nasty. Obviously they knew nothing about her life.

"I know, and those poor children. No father in the picture." The other woman said. Erin looked down and realized that her engagement ring was off. She took it off because she was swollen. Erin had enough. She turned around and spoke up.

"Listen here you old hussies. For your information, I'm 27 years old. Not that it would make a difference if I was 17 years old. I would still be a damn good mom. And you know what? Sometimes people get pregnant! That's what can happen when you're having sex with your hot as hell firefighter fiancé! In fact he should be here soon if you wanna confirm with him to make sure that I'm not on my own since you're so concerned with it."Erin said. The women were shocked. Erin just smiled and turned around.

Kelly, Matt and Gabby had just arrived to hear the rant that Erin just gave. They all just laughed and took their seats. Kelly saw the headband and got excited. He was hoping for a boy especially since Erin said this was it. No more.

"I guess it's a good time to tell you guys that I'm pregnant too." Gabby said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the review everyone! I think I thought of a plot twist so that I could incorporate the whole Shay drama thing! so for all you linseveride lovers you may not like me for the next couple chapters but no worries, it'll all work out the way you want**.

Kelly had just gotten home from work. It was late and he was feeling super grumpy. Work was becoming increasingly stressful and Kelly was just feeling worn out. He just wanted to go home, drink a beer and relax. When he pulled into his driveway he saw his wives vehicle and he also noticed that Halstead was there. Kelly understood that Erin needed protection from that freak Keeler, but he really didn't like halstead for some reason. He didn't know why. He didn't mind when Ruzek came over, he just didn't like Halstead. He trusted Erin, but this guy just rubbed him the wrong way.

Kelly parked his truck behind Erin's SUV. He got out of his truck, and walked inside the house. It was late, so he expected Erin to be asleep.

Meanwhile, in the house, Erin was sitting in the living room on the couch with Halstead. They had just watched a movie together and were talking! Erin really missed her former partner and it was really fun getting to hangout with him again. Halstead looked down on his phone and he saw a text message from Shay.

_He just got off shift. Should be home in 20 minutes. Don't forget the plan. _

Jay noticed that was sent 20 minutes ago. He took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed Erin lustfully. He laid her down on the couch and kept kissing her. She knew that she should've resisted but she didn't stop him. She kissed him back. Jay broke the kiss and looked over and saw Kelly standing there.

Erin jumped up. "Kelly... It's not what it looks like! He kissed me. That was no me!" Erin told him panicking. Kelly just looked at them. He wanted to believe that it was one sided, but he still had it in the back of his head that Erin had a think for Jay. He just always wondered and to him it didn't look like she wasn't enjoying it. It was all about perspective.

Jay stood up and looked at him. "I'm not going to apologize. I have feelings for her and I know that she feels the same way." Jay said to him. Kelly looked at him and punched him square in the face. Jay recovered and looked back at him.

Kelly just looked at Erin and walked upstairs. Erin looked over at Jay and didn't know what to stay so she just she ran upstairs after him. Kelly was going through his drawers putting clothes in the bag that was on the bed.

"Don't do this." Erin said as she closed the door and stood in front of it. Kelly didn't say anything he just kept grabbing some clothes. " I'm going to stay with Casey and Dawson for a little bit." He said as he closed his dresser drawers and he put the rest of the clothes in the bag.

At this point Erin was crying. She walked over to him and tried to plead with him. She wanted to tell him that the kiss didn't mean anything, but she herself wasn't completely convinced that the weren't feeling there. "Kelly, you don't have to go... I don't want you to go." He told her.

" Well I don't really want you kissing other guys." Kelly said as he grabbed his bag and he walked passed her. He walked into his sleeping daughters room and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Daddy will see you soon baby girl" Kelly said as he left the room and went downstairs. He grabbed all of his stuff and walked to the door. Erin walked behind him and started crying. "Babe, please don't do this." Erin said. He opened the door and looked back at her. "Give me a few days to think." Kelly told his fiancé. He walked out and went to his truck. He hated the though of being away from Erin, Juliette and his unborn child but he was really hurt and pissed off. He just needed a break to figure it out. He knew that he would be welcome at Casey's.

Jay left and had one if the other officers come over to be with Erin. When he saw that Kelly had left he smirked and texted Shay.

_It worked. He's leaving. Your _plan is coming together.

Shay texted back.

_I still think it's hilarious that they haven't figured out that we made up the Keeler thing just so that you could get closer to her. I'll text you soon about phase two. _

Erin went up to her bed and just laid down and started crying. This was not okay. This was not what she wanted at all. She needed Kelly to be home with them. She sighed and tried to go to sleep because she knew she needed to stop stressing for baby Colby's sake. She cried even harder thinking about the name that Kelly decided for their baby boy. She told him that he got to pick the name and that is what he chose. Erin closed her eyes and tried to forget.

**Tah duh! What do you think? Honest opinions please (: **


	11. Chapter 11

So it had been a week since the kiss and Erin had barely talked to Kelly. He texted her a few times to check on Juliette but that was pretty much the extent of the conversation. Erin was miserable. She just wanted him to come home so that they could be a family again. She was feeling guilty because she was also thinking about Jay. Erin felt like she was sick to her stomach. She was supposed to be with Kelly. She had two children with him. She was supposed to marry him in less than 6 months. They had just bought a house together. Things were not going the way she planned at all. She just hoped that they would be fixed soon.

Erin was in the kitchen making Juliette a bottle when she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it. It was Dawson "Hey... I don't really feel like company gabby.." Erin said but Gabby didn't listen, she just walked into the house.

"I came to help you get your mind off things." Gabby said as she looked around the house. It was a mess. It looked like an explosion hit. There were clothes everywhere. There were baby bottles all over the place and it was just atrocious. "You are going to go take a shower and I am going to take care of the baby while you do that. Then we are going to lunch and going baby shopping." Gabby told her. Gabby was also having a baby boy. Severide had been staying at Dawson and Casey's place for the past two weeks. It was hard because Casey and Dawson had taken sides without meaning too. Casey agreed that Kelly had every right to be upset. His soon to be wife had put herself in a position that looked bad. Even if it was innocent, Casey just felt that it was in bad taste to hangout with a member of the opposite sex. Gabby on the other hand felt that Severide was acting kind of stupid. She could understand needing one or two days to calm down, but Kelly hadn't even really made much effort to talk to Erin at all and that pissed her off. She loved Erin, and if Erin insisted that it didn't mean anything, the Gabby believed her.

Severide was a mess. He had been drinking and going out with the other guys from the station and he was just not acting like someone with a fiancé, a daughter and a son on the way should be acting. He was pissed. The more he got to think about it, the more the situation pissed him off. A part of him didn't want to talk to Erin, because he didn't wanna face the truth if she told him that she had feelings for someone else.

Later that evening, Erin was feeling much better, she actually had a great day with Gabby and Juliette. They went to lunch and went shopping. Erin bought some things for Juliette and some things for the baby. It was really nice to get her mind off of things. Erin was in the kitchen when she heard the door unlock. She knew that it had to be Kelly. She walked over to the living room but stopped when she saw him. He looked at her and put his bag down on the floor. "I wanna come home." He told her. She felt a huge relief. Erin went over to him and hugged him wrapping her arms around him. She was so happy. She broke the hug and kissed him. She pulled back when the kiss wasn't returned.

"What's wrong?" Erin said frowning. He looked at her.

"I had sex with someone else." Kelly told her.


End file.
